The present invention relates generally to the field of portable radiotelephones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable radiotelephone equipped with an electrical connector having an eject mechanism and a detection switch.
As portable electronic devices such as wireless radiotelephones and portable digital organizers (PDAs) become more advanced, and at the same time, become smaller, unutilized spaces within any of these more advanced and small devices become very limited. Yet, generally, consumers demand more functionality or usefulness from each successive generation of these portable electronic devices. Instead of providing all desired functions or circuits within a confined space of a more advanced and smaller electronic portable device, these desired blocks can be made separate accessory modules. By offering as modules, a user can enjoy interchangeability of modules. Examples of such accessory modules include extra battery, memory module, hands-free kit, and FM radio. Another example is a subscriber information module (SIM) card, which is an essential component for a radiotelephone in a network utilizing the global-system for mobile (GSM) standard.
An accessory module typically requires a physical connector pair, a connector in the portable device and a mating receptacle end on the module which may be incorporated into the module itself, in order to connect to a portable device. For a module that is small and does not extend out of the portable device when inserted, such as a SIM card, an ejection mechanism is also required to be able to remove the module. A switch that detects the presence of a module in the connector is also desirable.
Because the connector requires some physical space, which is at a premium in a portable electronic device such as radiotelephone, there is a need to develop a portable electronic device equipped with a small connector having an ejection mechanism and a detection switch.